Broomstick
by hermione6
Summary: Ginny will try-out for the Gryffindor's Quidditch team... The weasleys teases her about being there and not being a good player if she pass the try-out. Harry helped her and then on the game, they won. An H/G story for everyone.. Please READ & REVIEW...


Broomstick

Broomstick

Author's Notes: Hello! This is H/G romantic story. H/H fans, you have been warned. Sorry guys POV of Harry... You cannot tell me that I am annoying because I always write stories in POV. It's my right as an author.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling's a good author, who created the characters I'm using. So I tell you, the character's not mine.

"Hey, Ginny. You're kidding are you?? You mean you'll going to try out for Gryffindor's Quidditch Team??" Ron said while laughing out of death. It was 9:25am and Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Me (Harry) were in the common room. We were having an argument about Ginny who will try out for Quidditch team. I really like her to be one of the team. But what can I say to convince Ron, Fred and George? They'll just tease me, I know. So i'm not just commenting. I don't really want to sound too bad on her so if they ask me something about it, I'll say what I really feel. 

"Please... (wiping his eyes) If you really want to save our country and as same as the Gryffindor Tower... Please don't try-out. It's for the Gryffindor'd own good." Fred said while having a fake sob. "I got you! Well, why did you say that it's for the gryffindor's own good? I mean, if I'm really a bad player, I wouldn't be in and pass the try-out," Ginny said as she made them a nice *grin*. Fred and George gave her an annoying and bad look. George grabbed the hankerchief Fred use to wipe his eyes. And then he said, "You'll never gonna pass for Gryffindor Team (laugh like an evil)," he threw the hanky to Ginny. I looked at Ginny to know what she feels by expression. She looked hurt. She then, stood upand ran off the common room.

Ron suddely said, "Uh oh!" While George stood up and pretended to follow her. Fred grabbed George's t-shirt and cried "Our little sister is no longer a baby. Let her ran off and marry a groomed man," The three Weasleys laughed and returned to their own seats. I think that they really know Ginny's attitude and thought that she will forget it and just come back. But I think that she's really hurt. I know her but maybe they know her better. But what I know about her is that she's just like Hermione who is so emotional. And I think that she's crying right now in the girls' dormitory. She'll sit on the window sill and put the curtain down so that no one could see her crying. That's what I know and I'm not sure about that. I stood up. The Weasleys saw me but I didn't mind them. I went to where my heart is telling me to go and went off.

I went into the girls' dormitory. I looked first if someone's there. Alas! No one.. I tiptoed silently. Trying not to let my breath cause a sound. I caught a sound of a sniff. I didn't know what I'm doing at first. But then I realized that my feet is just walking to a window where I thought Ginny was. I grabbed the curtain up to see if there's really someone in it. At the very time that I raised the curtain, I saw Ginny looked at me in a shocked expression. She even screamed loudly. But good thing that the door is closed. I mean, the other students didn't hear her scream. She suddenly lose her balance. I was shocked 'cause she may fall on the open field side or in me. I pulled her wildly. Then, she fell off me. 

We breathed like we will die at that very right moment. A part of her nice body, caught my attention, her lips... I felt like my head is pushing my lips to her own one. I tried to look at her and saw that she's looking at my lips too. I felt my lips brushed with her lips. I just can't take the tease anymore! I forced my lips to kiss her. And then, I felt like I'm in heaven. She kissed me back. Then after 5 seconds, she broke off and stood up like she kissed a strong ice. 

"What are you doing??" she asked annoyingly. "I kissed you. And it seemed like you love it," I said teasingly. "Ofcouse not!" she answered disgustingly. "Then why did you kissed me back?" I asked like I was questioning someone like he said that he's a pro-cartoon but he is wearing an anti-cartoon shirt. "Oh well (*grins*), let's forget that thing! Why did you come in here?? This is a girls' dormitory. Don't tell me you're a --- " she said yuckily while covering her mouth. "Yuck! I'm not like –that-- I just noticed that you're hurt a while ago with your brothers..." I said. "You mean you are here to rescue me??" she asked as she raised her eyebrows. I blushed but I looked away and I removed the red thing off my face, I mean I rubbed it so she will think that the red thing is only from the rub I made. "Don't continue to ask or I'll ask you again on that kiss," I told her. And so she said, "Okay... So what's up?" she asked. "Well, I'll just let you see something and I need you to use this hanky to cover your eyes," I said as I handed her my hanky. She wore the hanky and said. "Alright can we go there now? I hate seeing nothing," I smiled at her as I rolled my eyes. I held her hand to guide her to where we are going. And I felt her hand just as soft as a cotton. I squeezed her hand. And she squeezed mine too. I squeezed her hand again. And then she said, "Stop squeezing my hand!!" I then walked quickly 'cause I really want to see her face when I handed her what I will give her.

Soon, we reached the broom closet. I got my broom and I still hadn't remove the hanky off her eyes. We reached the open field and then I sat on my Nimbus Two Thousand and carried Ginny and let her sit on the broom. I said, "Up!" so the broom will go up high. I heard Ginny say, "Uh, oh! I don't like what I'm hearing and feeling..." And now, I felt like it's time for me to remove the hankerchief off her eyes. So I did. When she saw the sudden view. She embrace me tightly like I feel were going to crash because I can't be able to operate the broom. We lose again our balance like what happened on the window-sill. I caught her and began to tease her, "Did you hug me just for us to lost our balance and for me to catch you and then we'll kiss again?" "Shut Up, you jerk!!!" she yelled. I smiled again. And then I began to teach her. "Okay now, Ginny. Let's go back down the field. And when you want to go up, say "Up!". The brooms have their own minds. So just touch any part of the broom. And it will know whatever direction your mind wants. Come I won't touch anything, just the back of your shoulders. You'll be the one to operate it... Yahh!... Don't be too slow or we'll gonna crash... That's nice! Alright time's up! let's go back down" 

When we got down, she told me, "Thanks Harry. Now, I can show my brother's that I can pass that stupid try-out," I smiled at her as I let her go. She went with me to place my broom back at where it was before. We went to the Gryffindor table to have our lunch. And then after, I promised Ginny that I'll show her something that she'll really like for tomorrow. 

***

The next day was a wonderful Saturday. I asked Professor McGonagall if I may go out and buy something. To my luck, she approved. I used a Floo Powder to go to Diagon Alley. I tried to make it a little clearer so I won't be lost. And there I were. I went to where Ron was saying the brooms were. I ran there fastly. And then I saw the latest broom, which is Nimbus Two Thousand and Twenty. I bought two. I asked the salesman if he could wrap the other broom for only 10 sickels. He agreed and then I went back to the castle using the Floo Powder again. I didn't let anyone see what I'm holding so I didn't forget to bring my invisibility cloak. I went into the Girls' Dormitory and I placed the broom under the blanket of Ginny's bed. And then I placed a note there and this was written: "Ginny, don't use your old broom from Ron. Use this Nimbus Two Thousand And 20. I bought this awhile ago. Don't worry, that's my gift for you. So Good Luck! Love, Harry" I ran as fast as I can to the room where my broom was kept. I placed there my new broom and then went to have my lunch. 

***

After that day, Ginny kept smiling at me. And Ginny told me that she didn't use her new broom. She said that she'll just use that on the Quidditch matches. One night before the first Qudditch game, I've heard Fred and George having an act again about losing the game because of Ginny. Now, I have enough courage to say this to the Weasleys, "Now that I become a Captain, and Ginny became a seeker, I know that tomorrow we'll win. And that'll be because of Ginny. Wait for it!!!" I grabbed my books and went into the Boys' Dormitory. By heart, I knew that they shrugged even though I didn't look at them.

***

The big day has come as Ginny and I ate our breakfast earlier than ever. We stretched and exercised wildy like this is the very last Quidditch match. We went into our locker room and kept running inside the locker room. After 20 minutes, our team mates are already there and they were giving us an odd look. We didn't take it too much and forget it easily. I got my speechless speech (is that right?) which is this exact words, "This is the game as what Oliver's kept saying... Well, I don't have much to say but follow what your heart says. Like you Fred, stop giggling... Think that Angelina will dump you if you'll not win this game. Same as you Angelina," Angelina and Fred looked at each other disgustingly. "That's all I can say..." I said. But then Fred said as he used my voice, "And to be fair, I'll think of Ginny that she'll be mad at me forever if I'll not do good as a Captain today," Everyone laughed (except Ginny of couse) and so, I saw nothing wrong to what he said so I replied, "Why not?" that made them shut their mouth up.

(A/N: Sorry if I didn't explain much about what happened on the game 'cause I don't know how to. Just the end of the game, please??) When we were playing, everyone on the team had their mouths open in an "O" because this was their first time to see a Nimbus Two Thousand And 20. Well, it was also my first time to see a Nimbus Two Thousand and 20 but it was now old to me but by weeks. At the end of the game, Gryffindor won just as what I'm expecting. And because of our happiness, Ginny and I raced to the other end of the school where no one was there because everyone was at the field. I let my broom go to where Ginny was. And then she asked, "Did you really go to my dorm because you are there to rescue me?" "Oh yahh!" I answered like I'm in heaven.

And then, I suddenly bumped her broom. She lose her balance but she held up her broom and I catched her. And so I asked her this question because she asked me a question I hate a while ago, "Now, did you really like my kiss?" "Okay, I admit it, I liked it," she said as she pulled my head closer to hers. And she brushed her lips into mine. I kissed her back ofcourse. That time, I thought that she didn't like it 'cause she pulled back. But I'm wrong 'cause she pulled back just to say, "But I like this more..." And then we kissed again, feeling like we are in heaven.

_Author's Note:_

_You may not think I'm pretty (thanks! I'm flattered...)_

_But don't judge on what you see..._

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smater girl than me..._

_Please review, down there.._

_And if you have time, please read my other stories!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
